


Why the earth?

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ricordava bene la sensazione della terra tra le mani, e quello era strano.





	Why the earth?

Ricordava bene la sensazione della terra tra le mani, e quello era strano.

Norman se n’era reso conto solamente mentre si stava sciacquando le mani nel bagno del piano terra e si era domandato dove l’avesse portato quel nuovo black out. I dottori sostenevano che fosse malato ma mentivano, lui non era malato … aveva solo bisogno di aiuto e stabilità e solo Mother poteva aiutarlo. Norma Bates lo aveva fatto uscire da quel luogo ma aveva sposato Romero e quello non era giusto.

Avrebbe dovuto consolare sua madre, chi mai avrebbe potuto pensare che l’integerrimo Alex Romero sarebbe finito in carcere? Il mondo era veramente sottosopra se lo sceriffo in persona era stato arrestato si era detto. Forse …aveva cercato di pensare a dove potesse essere andato ma aveva solamente dei flash confusi. Una stanza vuota, una lapide, le sue mani che si sporcavano di terra ma per quale motivo era andato al cimitero?

Per quanto si sforzasse non lo ricordava affatto ma era sicuro che ci fosse un motivo dietro, qualcosa d’importante se Mother lo aveva lasciato andare mentre mettevano a punto gli ultimi dettagli del loro piano, sarebbe andato tutto bene gli aveva sussurrato e lui si era fidato. Doveva aver scavato da qualche parte per poi terminare il lavoro con le mani, forse per smuovere piccole porzioni di terra attorno a quello che cercava ma non ricorda bene il perché eppure qualcosa gli diceva che fosse importante. Si chiese se avesse rimesso tutto a posto o se se ne fosse andato e basta una volta ottenuto quel che cercava, in serata avrebbe dovuto controllare meglio si disse. Sicuramente il vialetto fino a casa era sporco di terra, non era stato affatto attento pensò Norman mentre prendeva scopa e paletta, se ne sarebbe dovuto occupare lui, non Mother, Mother aveva altro a cui pensare. Mother era sempre così buona con lui, Mother teneva a lui come nessun’altro avrebbe mai fatto, Mother era l’unica donna che lo avrebbe sempre amato e lui la ricambiava come meglio poteva, senza Mother lui non era niente. Sorrise nel pensare al calore del corpo di Mother, ai suoi sorrisi, ai suoi baci, alle mani che accarezzavano il suo corpo e come si fondessero in un unico essere quando si abbracciavano, Norman e Norma, Norma e Norman.

Quando ebbe finito era appena mezzogiorno, aveva il tempo di un panino e poi doveva occuparsi del motel, Mother sarebbe stata fiera di lui pensò prima di sistemare scopa e paletta, della terra in eccesso si sarebbe occupato in serata prima di andare al cimitero.

<< Mother, è tutto a posto, mi sono occupato di tutto, ora possiamo stare insieme >> sussurrò prima di abbracciarle le gambe e mettere la testa sulle sue ginocchia, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio tra loro e nessuno si sarebbe mai intromesso tra lui e Mother, né ora né mai, per sempre.


End file.
